It's Not Right But It's Okay
It's Not Right But It's Okay is a solo featured in "Dance With Somebody". The original was sung by Whitney Houston. Blaine sings it to Kurt after he finds out the latter had been exchanging flirtanious text messages with another boy. Blaine claims that he has been cheating, but Kurt shows himself to be unapolectic. Blaine then performs this song at the next glee-club practice. The scenes of Blaine performing this song in the choir room are intercut by a recreation of Whitney Houston's music video. There the glee club members take a seat left and right of Blaine, respectively seperated by couples. Lyrics Blaine: Friday night you and your boys went out to eat (Ohh) Then they hung out But you came home around three, yes you did If six of y'all went out (ah) Then four of you were really cheap 'Cause only two of you had dinner I found your credit card receipt Blaine with New Directions: It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Close the door behind you, leave your key I'd rather be alone than unhappy Blaine: I'll pack your bags So you can leave town for a week, yes I am The phone rings And then you look at me You said it was one of your friends Down on 54th Street, boy So why did 2-1-3 Blaine with New Directions: Show up on your caller ID? (Blaine: '''Oh) It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Close the door behind you, leave your key I'd rather be alone, than unhappy '''New Directions Girls (Blaine): I have been through all of this before (I've been through all this before) So how would you think (Don't think about, don't think about it) That I could stand around and take some more? (Get goin', get goin') Things are gonna change (Things are goin' to change baby) 'Coz I don't wanna be a fool anymore (You don't stand no chance boy) That's why you have to leave (I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh) So don't turn around to see my face (Don't turn around!) Blaine with New Directions: There's no more tears left here For you to see Blaine: Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me Was it really worth you going out like that See I'm moving on And I refuse to turn back (Blaine with New Direction Girls: '''Yeahh) See all of this time I thought I had somebody down for me It turns out '''New Directions: You were making a fool of me, yeah! New Directions (Blaine): (Ah, Ah, Yeah, Ah) It's not right, (It's not right) but it's okay (It's okay) I'm gonna (I'm gonna, I'm gonna) make it anyway (Yeahhh) Pack your bags, (Close the door) up and leave (And leave your keys) Don't you dare (I'd rather be alone than unhappy) come running back to me It's not right, (It's not right) but it's okay (It's okay, baby) I'm gonna make it (I can pay my own rent) anyway (I can pay my own rent) Close the door (Pay my light bills) behind you Leave your key (Take care my business) I'd rather be alone (Oh, oh) Than unhappy (Ohhh) Category:Blaine Solos Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs